A lost Relative
by Randompenguin
Summary: Amy is always depressed about the death of her brother, but when she is sent to the New York Zoo things take an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in Antarctica, there was a penguin named Amy, who had lost a lot. She cried herself to sleep every night, even though it happened a year ago. She always blamed herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was a normal day. Like any other day, Amy and her brother where throwing snowballs at each other. Amy threw a snowball at her brother, and hit him right in the face. Amy laughed, "I got you!" Her brother made an even bigger snowball. "I'll get you!" Amy ran, ran with her brother close behind. "Come back here!" He shouted. "No thanks!" she shouted back. Her brother chunked the snowball at the back of her head, causing her to fall face first in the snow. She got up, and some snow was still stuck on her face. They both busted out laughing. This would be normal if they were kids, but both Amy and her brother where grown. "That was fun" said Amy. "yeah" her brother said laughing at all the snow on Amy's face. Then the unexpected happened, a huge leopord seal came out of nowhere and grabbed her brother. "NOOO!" Amy screamed, all she could see was blood coming from her brother. She knew he was already dead, there was nothing else she could do but watch the leopard seal crawl away with her dead brother. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~flash back over*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy remembered this moment everyday, and always tried to think of ways she could have prevented her brother from dieing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, now here's chapter 2. Also, I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.

CHAPTER 2

Amy decided to go for a walk, she hardly ever did anything anymore. She decided to go visit the place where her brother died. She had a reason to go, it was January 10th, the aniversiry of the day her brother died. When she got there she realized how much it had changed since her brother died. She didn't know how to feel, she wanted to cry but she didn't. She wanted to run a hundred miles from this place, but something inside of her told her to stay. She suddenly got the feeling she wasn't alone. She turned around, and standing behind her was a leopard seal, the same one that killed her brother. Amy could have easily gotten away, since the leopard seal wasn't even looking at her. But no, she had to get revenge for her brother, so without thinking she ran up to the leopard seal and started punching it and kicking it screaming, " YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" As soon as the leopard seal seen her, he thought he found a snack. The leopard seal grabbed her and Amy screamed, she knew no one could save her. She really didn't really care though, at least now the suffering could stop. She closed her eyes and said, "Goodbye world" after that she lost consciousness. Amy woke up in a crate, "Am I dead?" she asked herself. She stould up in the crate. "Where am I? " she asked herself realizing she wasn't dead. She felt the crate being sat down, and before she knew it the crate was opened. She went to the back of the crate and debated with herself if she should go outside of the she heard a stern voice say, "I don't like it, what do you think is in that crate Kowalski?" followed by another voice say, "I'm not sure Skipper, it could be anything" after that the stern voice replied, "Oh really? Could it be Alaska?"

"No, it's prabably not-"

"Are you saying Alaska might be hidding inside that crate?"

After that Amy couldn't help but laugh, really loudly. "NOPE! ALASKA IS NOT IN HERE!" she said still laughing. She walked out of the crate, and realized she wasn't in Antarctica anymore. "Where am I?" she asked. "Your in New York" replied the shortest penguin. "How did I get here?" she asked. "It's probably just a zoo transfer" said the tallest one. "I'm not from a zoo" she replied, "I'm from Antarctica" She was very confused, one minute she's being attacked by a leopard seal, and the next she's here in the New York Zoo. "How exactly did you get here?" asked the flat headed one. "I don't know. One minute I was being attacked by a leopard seal,pass out,and the next minute I wake up in a crate." The tallest one was taking notes. "Maybe humans found you and decided the New York Zoo needed a new penguin?" Amy looked at him weird, "How did you figure that out?" she asked him. "Science" he replied. "Ok then, so what are your names?" "Why do you need to know?'' asked the flat headed one. "So I know what to call you guys" she replied. "Fine, my name is Skipper" said the flat headed one. "My name is Private!" said the shortest one in a cheery voice. "My name is Kowalski" said the tallest one, "And that's Rico", he said pointing to the one with a scar on the side of his face."KABOOM!" Rico said happily. "You look familiar..." she said looking at Rico. She had an overwhelming feeling of sadness. "You look just like my brother" She got teary eyed. " Excuse me" she said running to the other side of the artificial ice flow, crying. Rico stould there with a confused look, "Amy?" he grunted out. Skipper got confused, "How do you know her name?" he asked. Amy walked torward Rico, "Is that really you Rico?" she asked crying. "Yup" he replied. Amy hugged him, "I thought you where dead!" she said crying. "So you two know each other then?" Private asked. "Yes, this is my brother" Amy replied. " I thought he was dead" she said getting teary eyed again. 


	3. Chapter 3

I know this chapter is really short, but I have writers block right now...CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! If any of you have any ideas for this story PLEASE tell me cause I have really bad writers block right now

chapter 3

Rico and Amy where busy talking, Amy realized her brother couldn't talk because of the accident, but he still talked in gibberish, and Amy understould everything he said. The others decided to let them talk and went into HQ. It was getting really late, but finally Amy and Rico went into HQ. "What took you two so long?" asked Skipper, he was still thinking that she might be a spy. "We where just talking" Amy replied. "For eight hours?" Skipper asked Amy was now wondering why he seemed so paranoid. "You seem a little paranoid" she said. "I always have my paranoy cap on" he said. Amy was still wondering why he was so paranoid, but she decided to just forget about it. Amy yawned "I'm tired" she said. "Rico can carve you a bunk tommorow, tonight you can sleep-" it was to late, Amy had already fallen asleep on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to PerryRocks, my wrighter's block is now cured! If you didn't know, Amy is Rico's little sister. Sorry for spelling errors. Please review!

chapter 4

The next morning Amy decided to go for a walk around the zoo.

"I'll ba back later" she said as she headed out. She was walking around the zoo with no idea where she was going, she started thinking that maybe this wasn't such a goood idea. She soon thought she was lost when she heard a "Hello" behind her. She turned around to see a wolf behind her.

"Hi" Amy replied back.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" asked the wolf.

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday" Amy replied.

"So what zoo are you from?" asked the wolf.

"I'm not from a zoo, i'm from Antarctica" Amy replied.

"oh, cool! what's it like there?" asked the wolf

"It's freezing cold, there's not much food, and there's nothing to do there...but I grew up there so it's really awesome to me" Amy said jokingly. "So what's your name?" Amy asked the wolf.

"My name's Kayla, what's yours?" Kayla replied.

"Amy" Amy replied simply. Amy and Kayla where quickly best friends and spent the rest of the day talking. "So Rico's your brother?" Kayla asked. "Yeah, we use to have snowball fights back in Antarctica" Amy replied.

"Sounds fun" Kayla said.

"It was until he made me fall face first into the snow" Amy laughed.

"Dang, it's getting late I need to get back to the rest of the wolf pack" Kayla said.

"Yeah, I probably need to get back to hq" Amy said. "Ok, well come by the wolf habitat tommorow and we can hang out" said Kayla.

"Ok" said Amy as she walked back to hq, she still didn't realy know her way around the zoo but she still found the penguin habitat eventually. She went down into hq "I'M BACK!" she shouted.

"WHERE WHERE YOU?" Skipper yelled. "I was walking around the zoo and I met this wolf, so me and her started talking and now we're best friends." Amy said, "Oh, and tommorow i'm going to the wolf habitat so we can hang out." Rico didn't like the sound of this, what if it was a trap? What if they where going to eat her? Rico didn't want Amy to go

"not going" he mumbled to her. "Why not?" she asked

"Might get hurt" he mumbled.

"No I won't, she's my friend, she wouldn't hurt me." Amy replied again.

"How you know?" Rico mumubled.

"I just do!" Amy yelled getting frustrated at Rico.

"You not going" Rico mumbled.

"Yes I am! And you can't stop me!" Amy yelled even more frustrated.

"Uh hu" Rico replied.

"You may be my older brother but your not the boss of me! I'm going to the wolf habitat to hang out with Kayla, and that's final!" Amy yelled at Rico while walking over to her bunk that Rico had carved out. It was already night. She soon fell asleep. Rico still didn't want her to go, he didn't want his little sister to get hurt.


End file.
